Subclasses
Subclasses are a character-building facet of the MMORPG Data Code Online, similar to Race and Class. Characters in Data Code Online can have two Subclasses, a Primary and Secondary. As of the Beta, there are 24 Subclasses, which can provide bonuses for either Production or Combat. (Note: More Subclasses may be added at a later time.) Overview While one's Race and Class, once chosen, cannot be changed without the use of an extremely rare Consumable Item, Subclasses do not have this restriction. Subclasses, once selected, may be changed, so long as the player does not object to losing all Experience and Skills attributed to that Subclass, as well as have met the requirements to become that Subclass. Like Classes, Subclasses have Skill Trees that can be attributed Experience Points and Leveled up, however, these Skill Trees, Levels, and Experience are all separate from the Main Class, even if the Class and Subclass overlap, such as in the case of the Class:Paladin and Subclass:Revenger. Primary Primary Subclasses get two Skill Trees to travel as opposed to a Class's three Skill Trees. In addition, Primary Subclasses offer more Stat Buffs compared to a Secondary Subclass. Secondary Secondary Subclasses get the ability to follow one Skill Tree as opposed to a Class's three Skill Trees. Additionally, they receive fewer (if any, in most cases,) Stat Buffs from having the Subclass. This is typically used for a Production Subclass as they offer few, if any, Stat Buffs as is, however, this sacrifices many of the better aspects of the Subclass's Skill Trees. Production Production Subclasses provide players with better ability to create and craft items. While every player can try to use the Skills that the Subclass specializes in, without being that Subclass, the benefit of taking on the mantel of the Subclass is that it allows a player to have a better chance of using a Crafting Skill successfully and to have a chance of being able to make better quality, higher rarity, and larger quantities of items easier. Additionally, by crafting with an appropriate Production Subclass, you gain more Experience for being successful while losing less Experience for failing. Just as there are players who prefer Combat and fighting monsters, there are those who enjoy the Production Process and prefer to accel in that region of the game. Many guilds even dedicate themselves to Item Production, making them an important part of Pandora's economic infrastructure. In order to gain a Production Subclass, all they have to do is find an NPC or Item that can teach them the Skills needed. Then, all they have to do is select the Subclass in the Subclass Selection Screen in order to place the Subclass as either a Primary or Secondary Subclass. Combat Combat Subclasses provide players with better Combat Stats. While every Class has its own benefits and advantages in Combat, these Subclasses can either enhance the natural abilities of the Class or make up for that Class's core weaknesses. In order to gain a Combat Subclass, one must find an NPC that will teach them the basic Skills needed. Afterwards, all they have to do is select the Subclass in the Subclass Selection Screen in order to place the Subclass as either a Primary or Secondary Subclass. Trivia * While not listed as a Subclass, if a User gets caught hacking, instead of just banning the account, their Primary Subclass will become "H4X0R2" (Hackers) which comes with a Stat Modifier of x.25, reducing all of that player's Stats (including HP and MP) to 1/4, or a quarter, of its original value. ** Additionally, a Turducken Deity will spawn that will target the hacker, until it successfully succeeds in killing him/her as many times as set based on the offense committed. Afterwards, the Turducken Deity will Despawn. ** There is no known way to remove or replace the H4X0R2 Subclass. * Also not listed as a Subclass, if a User "Player-Kills" (PKs) more than 10 times on PCs or more than 2 times on an NPC (within a set time-frame), their Primary Subclass will become "Serial Killer". ** While some PKers view this as more of an accomplishment than a punishment, it alerts all players in the area not to get near him/her or that they can attack this player without fear of consequence, so long as they are not in Non-Combative Zones. ** This Subclass grants its bearer no Buffs or Debuffs, essentially making the Player become a Vanilla Class (Class with no Subclass). There is no known way to remove or replace the Serial Killer Subclass, however, there is claimed to be one in-game. Category:Subclasses